Episode 7
Plot In the foothills near Italica, members of 3rd Recon are observing the town's guards in order to gain information regarding the whereabouts of Itami. As they discern a plan to enter the town, Kurata mentions how Itami is a Ranger, which infuriates Kuribayashi because of their requirements. At the same time, Piña throws a cup of wine at Bozes because she had tortured Itami on the same day they signed the treaty. Worried about the repercussions, she has the head maid and her fellow servants take care of Itami. After having Itami taken away, Grey suggests to simply apologize, aware that they would be destroyed if they fought the JSDF. At Italica, a civilian sentry expresses his disgust with the Imperials. He notices the Priestess and her friends, allowing them to go through. Tuka uses her magic to make the guards fall asleep, allowing the rest of 3rd Recon to enter. Itami wakes up in bed, noticing four maids surrounding him. He realizes that he is back in Italica. The lead maid appears, telling him that Piña ordered them to tend to him. She apologizes for the rudeness of the knights, and that he is welcome to destroy the city with their aid if he wants to, as long as they do not harm Countess Myui. Itami tells her that it is completely unnecessary, so she is relieved to hear those words. 3rd Recon continues to make their way to the mansion. The bunny maid senses that someone is trying to force their way inside. The head maid tells them that it is most likely to be Itami's friends. If they are, they should be brought to him; otherwise, they should be dealt with normally. She and the cat maid are dispatched to investigate. As they leave, Itami asks the head maid who they are. He learns that Mamina is a Warrior Bunny and that Persia is one of the Cat people. Aurea is a medusa and Mohmu is human. As Itami's friends arrive at the mansion, they are greeted by the two demi-human maids and are taken to him. Elsewhere in the mansion, Piña believes that they will need to keep Itami silent by satisfying his desires. Bozes offers to do it in her place. Back in the guest room, Itami's friends and the maids socialize with each other. Bozes stands outside the room, discontent with what she has to do to keep the peace. She opens the door and finds a completely different scene. Greatly embarrassed and being completely ignored, she walks up to Itami and slaps him. The next morning, Piña is shocked by Bozes' action and tries have Itami stay for breakfast. She is informed by the group that he has to report to the Diet (Japan's Senate) and cannot stay. Piña is afraid of what will happen and asks to come along, so she can personally apologize to his superior officer. She refuses to stay, so 3rd Recon is forced to take her and Bozes. As they ride the LAVs, Bozes notices that are at the outskirts of Alnus, surprising Piña. She notices a Cobra assault helicopter flying above them, and witnesses JSDF soldiers at a shooting range. Piña asks Lelei what staves the JSDF soldiers are using, only to learn that they are not staves, but rifles. She also watches tanks roll through the countryside, referring to them as iron elephants. They arrive at base, and Itami makes preparations for the Diet meeting. Piña tries to stall him but is unsuccessful, and meets Lieutenant General Hazama, Itami's superior officer. Piña apologizes for her knights' harsh treatment of Itami. Hazama thanks her for serving as a mediator between Japan and the Empire. Yanagida is amused by how Bozes beat up Itami and wishes to learn more about it, though Hazama stops him, as the two knights are terrified. Itami asks Tuka if she wants to go to Japan, so she agrees. Rory and Cato overhear and demand to go along. Itami is tired from his work and notices Lelei is with him. Lelei is tired and falls asleep on the spot, so Itami carries her to her room and puts her in bed, before falling asleep himself. In another room, Piña and Bozes contemplate about the JSDF. Bozes believes that they are trying to make an excuse to prolong the war, though Piña notes that they wouldn't have been invited to the base if they did. She is confused as to what Japan is fighting for. The next day, Tomita is surprised that Rory is coming along with them. Itami tells him that he got permission, and she would go crazy if she wasn't brought along. Itami then notices Piña and Bozes are with them, surprised that they are going along too. Yanagida tells him that Piña is the Empire's mediator, and that the she and Bozes are accompanying him in secret. Piña knows that beyond the Gate is Japan, and she prepares herself. Anime-Manga Differences * When Itami is captured in the manga, he is not wearing his body armor or helmet, but in the anime he is wearing both when captured. His body armor and helmet must have been taken at some point because when he was sitting in the hall with the princess after being tortured he doesn't appear to have them on. * In the manga, some of Itami's torture at the hands of the Rose-Knights was shown, which included him being tied to a horse by the neck and dragged along the ground. None of it was shown in the anime. * In the manga, when Itami is explained to be a Ranger, Tuka and Rory laugh off the notion that Itami is such an elite fighter. They do not laugh or question it in the anime. * In the manga, Piña considers ordering both Bozes and Panache to sleep with Itami at the same time before settling on just Bozes. In the anime, she only considers Bozes. * The clothing worn by Bozes and Piña in the anime, when they are envoys, do not resemble the medieval princess clothing they wore as depicted by the manga. * In the manga, when 3rd Recon departs from Italica, they left surrounded by civilians. In the anime, there were only maids. * In the manga, the exercises done by the JSDF when 3rd Recon returns are much more massive in scale and have much more military terminology in it. * During the meeting between the JSDF and the empire, in the manga, there were also other JSDF officials including Kengun and other high ranking officials. Trivia and FYI Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Anime